


Brooklyn

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec rescuing Magnus, Engaged, F/M, Father/Daughter, M/M, Magnus has a daughter, Magnus missing Alexander, Malec, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sacrifice, Soulmates, Warlocks, alec lightwood - Freeform, alec missing magnus, edom, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Magnus has just sacrificed himself to save everyone he loves, including Alexander, who has just become his fiancé. Feeling utterly heartbroken and lost without Magnus, Alec is surprised when a young woman knocks on his door telling him she can help get Magnus back. Because she is Magnus' daughter. Alec, immediately trusting her, for reasons of his own, works with her to rescue the love of his life back.





	1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn suddenly jerked awake, feeling the cold sweat on her face, felt the wetness of her sleep shirt sticking to her back. It was as if she was there. A world away. She felt every emotion that Magnus felt. Fear. Uncertainty. Heartache. Love. It was overpowering. And in that last moment before he sealed the rift and left his whole world, she heard him plead with her.

“Brooklyn, if you can hear me, sweetie, please help. Find Alexander.”

The bright neon clock on her nightstand indicated it was a little after two in the morning and she immediately got dressed and packed a bag. She knew where she needed to go, back home. Back to New York. But more importantly to the Institute, to Alec.

As Brooklyn prepared herself to portal, she went back in her memories of her past with Magnus. She remembered as if it was yesterday. How her mother had been killed in front of her, running away, making it to the city. How she spent weeks fending for her own and barely surviving. Until one day something changed. She felt like something or someone was being pulled toward her. The image was blurry. But the closer they came, the clearer they got. And before she knew it, Magnus Bane was saving her life. 

She had everything she needed and she quickly left her apartment and opened the portal. She could still feel Magnus and how scared he was. She took a deep breath and walked on. An hour later, Brooklyn made it to Magnus and Alec’s loft. One surprise visit to the Institute and she was told by another Shadowhunter by the name of Underhill, that Alec wasn’t there. She knew there was only one other place he would be.

As she walked up to the door cautious and wary, not sure what to expect, she kept thinking of the piercing pain she felt in her heart and in her head for Magnus. She had to do this. She was the only one who could. 

Alec, starting to get overwhelmed, suddenly was startled to hear a light knock on the door. He made his way to the entrance hall feeling as if every muscle in his body was turned to jello. Exhaustion and barely any sleep was taking their effects. As he opened the door and saw a young woman standing before him, he felt as if he had seen her before. Young and pretty, she looked to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Like him. But unlike him, he had a sense she was a warlock. 

“Hi. You must be Alec. Well, Alexander.”

“Um, yeah. Do I.. know you? You look very familiar.”

“I’m Brooklyn, I’m a friend of Magnus’.”

“Wait a second. There’s a picture in his apothecary of him and you, you’re…”

“At a Queen concert, yes. Could I come in?”

“Um, yes, of course. Sorry, I.. I wasn’t expecting anyone and you took me by surprise.”

As Alec opened the door for Brooklyn and let her in, she said, “Oh, no worries, Alexander. I’m sure you have a lot on your mind.”

Seeing his confused face, she responded with, “I know. I know about what happened in Alicante. I know that Magnus sealed the rift, I know that he’s in Edom, and I know that you two are now engaged.” Smiling, she continued , “And I’m going to help you get him back. I’m the only one who can.”

“How do you know about last night?”

“Because I saw it. In my head.” Alec, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion, opened his mouth to ask more questions, but she beat him to it. “I’m an empath. As well as a warlock and I can see Magnus right now. He’s okay.” Brooklyn immediately noticed Alec’s change in body language, saw how his whole face changed, became hopeful. 

“He’s safe, I promise.” She reassured him. 

“How is this possible?” Alec asked, stunned. 

“That’s a long story, for another time. Alexander, like I said, I’m the only one that can bring him home.”

“What do you mean?” Alec felt like there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“Magnus is my father. My name is Brooklyn. Brooklyn Bane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn and Alec ask Lorenzo Rey, the High Warlock of Brooklyn for help in rescuing Magnus from Edom.

Chapter 2

“I’m sorry?” Alec was shocked to his core. Magnus never mentioned this, but then again, Magnus still had many things to reveal to Alec.

“My apologies. Adopted daughter. Magnus took me in when I was nine years old.” Brooklyn explained.

“You were the first downworld child that Magnus cared for.” Alec stated. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Brooklyn told him.

“Magnus told me there was a young warlock he took in many years ago but he didn’t go into detail.” Alec confessed. After a few seconds he continued, “But how? How are we supposed to get him out of Edom? And bring him home?” Alec’s voice broke on the last word. Home. Being an empath, Brooklyn was feeling everything Alec was. Most of all, fear. 

“Alexander, we will bring him home, I promise." Brooklyn reassured Alec. "But I’m gonna need some help.” 

“Whatever you need, it’s yours.” Alec quickly told her.

“Lorenzo Rey. That’s who I need. I can’t begin to tell you how much that pains me to say, but I need the high warlock.” 

"I'll send him a fire message."

A few minutes later, Brooklyn heard a knock at the door and she could already sense the arrogance and egotistical qualities that poured from Lorenzo.

“Mr. Lightwood, what do I owe the pleasure?” Lorenzo said as he entered the loft.

Alec had been blocking Brooklyn from Lorenzo's sight. He ever so slightly turned and Lorenzo's eyes fell open her. Surprised he said, “Well, well. The prodigal daughter returns.”

“Lorenzo Rey. How many years has it been? Two-hundred? You haven’t changed a bit.” Brooklyn said as she walked closer and closer to Lorenzo. So close that she was only a few inches away from him.

“What do you want?” Lorenzo asked Brooklyn and not in a polite way.

Alec sensed there was no love lost between these two and just as Brooklyn was about to do god knows what, he stepped in between the two.

“It’s Magnus.” Alec told him. Brooklyn sighed heavily and stepped away from Lorenzo, shaking her head. Surprised at how she had let him get to her. 

“Why on earth would I help you? After what he did? He let his father, a prince of Hell, mind you, turn me into…” Lorenzo couldn’t even finish his sentence. Disgust filled his throat. As Lorenzo started to walk away, Alec quickly and forcefully grabbed his shoulder.

“This isn’t just about Magnus.” Brooklyn explained. “It's about the fate of every other living creature on planet.”

“This is about saving everyone. Lorenzo, if you help us, I promise you, that you will always be known as the warlock who helped save the world.” Alec told him. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” Lorenzo stated with a slick smile on his face. 

About an hour later, Alec, Lorenzo and Brooklyn were getting ready to portal to Edom. 

“Explain to me how this works again?” Alec asked Brooklyn. 

“It’s called an alliance spell. You and I will be tied together, so to speak. We will share abilities and senses. It’s the only way you could travel to Edom without burning alive.” Brooklyn explained. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready. I just want him back.” 

“Prepare yourself. This will sting a bit.” Brooklyn told him. After the connection was made, it took Alec a few minutes to get used to the change. Before he knew it, purple flames were emitting from his hands. 

“This. Is. So. Cool.” Brooklyn couldn’t help but smile to herself as Alec was clearly enjoying his new power. 

“Alright, hot shot. Now, we venture to Edom. Again, are you ready?” Brooklyn looked Alec in the eyes, making sure. 

After taking a few heavy breaths, Alec was ready. Ready to get Magnus back. Ready to bring home the one person that made his world better. The one person that made all the darkness that Alec felt inside just melt away until there was only warmth.

As Lorenzo, Brooklyn and Alec joined hands after the pentagram was drawn, the flames began to move. Over the floor. Over their feet. Up their legs. Up to their arms. The flames were everywhere, until it consumed them all. The pain was overwhelming. In reality it only lasted about 15 seconds, but to them, it felt much longer. The last thing Alec remembered before Edom appeared before his eyes was awful, gut-wrenching, atrocious screams full of agony and suffering. He never wanted to hear anything like that ever again.

He closed his eyes hoping that would help and when the screams faded, and Brooklyn and Lorenzo let go of his hands, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fire. Screaming in the distance. Smoke. Heat. Steam. Edom. They made it. And he wasn't leaving without Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. I hope you enjoyed. As always, I love feedback, so comment here, or on twitter, you can use the tag #BrooklynBane and my twitter handle is @captain_malec. Much love!!  
> -Hanna


End file.
